Broken
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Simon thought it was just a harmless tease about Athena enjoying meaty sandwiches to where she couldn't understand the deliciousness of soba noodles. He didn't think that she would take it in a more dangerous way. How was he supposed to know that she was barely maintaining a healthy weight and to stop exercising so much?


**Title: Broken**

 **Category: Phoenix Wright**

 **Pairing: sibling OCx Athena Cykesquill**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: this deals with anorexia Athena so please be careful when reading this in case there is some triggers in there.**

 **Note: My OC Artie makes an appearance instead of being her cousin like it was in my story** **Would the Ones I Love Be Happer?** **He is her half-brother. Tressy also belongs to me.**

 **Summary: Simon thought it was just a harmless tease about Athena enjoying meaty sandwiches tp where she couldn't understand the deliciousness of soba noodles. He didn't think that she would take it in a more dangerous way. How was he supposed to know that she was barely maintaining a healthy weight and to stop exercising so much?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the legal rights to Phoenix Wright or to it's characters. I do own Artie who will be changing his appearance with every story I used him.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Simon Blackquill's little tease about his friend's defense lawyer not knowing the beautiful delicacy of soba noodles because she eats a lot of meaty sandwiches with meat, it hurt Athena. The black hair ponytail with a white fringe, black eyes that still shows he has nightmare, and his black and white jacket that was a gift from her mother matched his outfit, including the black books the prosecutor was wearing. He was just bantering with her, that comment would seem harmless to anyone who knew the two always teased each other. To Athena , it was the trigger that was waiting for a long time to happen. The bright yellow dress jacket and skirt making her stand out, her mind processed that it was an insult but it was trigger that went off in her mind.

While Prosecutor Sandhime went off discussing about the ragoku, Athena just stood there ignoring it, mainly because her mind would not let her pay atten as she saw a demon sitting in front of her. The demon looked like her but instead of the tiny body shape that Athena knew she had, the one in front of her showed a chubbier version eating non-stop while a voice that was chanting over and over in her head to the point that it became a mantra, _'You eat too much, you filthy pig. Can you ever stop shoving food down your mouth? You are fat, from al that eating, even Prosecutor Blackquill made a comment about it.'_

Athena wanted it to stop but Prosecutor but Prosecutor Blackquill just had to challenge Prosecutor Sandhime and it would be rue to interrupt besides she already knew all of this, she knows the taste of soba noodles due to her mother loving Japanese culture. Soba noodles were in the top five of her favorite foods but her stomach wasn't ready for pasta. She ate only a small bowl of Eldoon's noodles and knew she was pushing it. Her last relapse only happened two years ago and she made some progress. She was just barely keeping her weight around 130 lb and has tried to cut down on her activities, she no longer rock climbed or competitive swimming. Maybe that's why Simon said that, because she's not as active and eats a lot.

Finally a break came in the court to where she could get the trial started but she knew that her inner demons had already latched themselves onto her self-image and there was nothing she could really do about it now except maybe give the one person who knows her secret a call, but then she would be bothering him. She shook her head to herself, after the trial and into the comforts of her home, she will give him a call. She will win this trial, it's the only hope that she can hold onto right now, that she will this trial. She has to win it for Phoenix, Apollo, Simon, and Bucky, especially for Simon.

Simon could sense that something was wrong with Athena the moment he challenged Prosecutor. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, she stood confidently like she mostly does. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her or her skills as a lawyer, but it was the current prosecutor of the trial that he questioned. Plus, they don't get along with him being an ex-convict and Nahyuto believes that Simon is just a dead man walking and will go to hell. That may be so and Simon doesn't want Athena to end up in the same terrible place or get those rosary beads. Athena blinked and the light in her eyes were gone for an instant and her arms were circling her petite stomach. Something was wrong with her, he just knows it but right now Bucky needed their help more.

It wasn't until later that night that Athena was laying on her couch, all of her mirrors were covered in a blanket to where she could pick at her skin, to see how much fat was there or to keep calling herself fat. She had her phone up to her ear as it rang until a man answered it, "Good day Athena, what brings this call?"

"...Good day brother, are you busy styling model's hairs" Athena asked the man on the phone who had an english accent.

"Theny," the voice said getting serious. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just forget I called," Athena said in tears hanging up and placing her phone on silent. She turned over onto her stomach and started crying. She didn't want to go through this hell again but she's already on her way there with no way to escape the demons or the chants in her head. Especially after all the insults she received today.

 _~~Two weeks later~~_

"Athena," her slightly more experienced co-worker Apollo Justice said as they appeared at the crime scene, "We need to talk about your current actions. It's worrisome."

"Huh?" Athena asked confused. Her brain was slow today, that much she knew, but she didn't think she has done anything truly offensive unless refusing to go to lunch or supper with them for the last two weeks is what he's referring to.

Apollo crossed his arms, the white sleeves of his shirt breaking up the red vest and red tie he wears, the vest matched his pants and the brown shoes actually completed the image with his brown hair and three want to be spikes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Athena. You haven't been eating at all! That one energy bar you have and kept using it just a prop, since there hasn't been any energy bars wrappers in the trash and I asked Trucy to check in on your apartment, your cupboards are bare except for a small layer of dust. What is going on?"

' _He doesn't care he only wants you to get fatter so you'll be the laughing stock of the Agency,'_ the demon inside of Athena's mind said convincingly.

Athena closed her eyes to try and get that voice to stop speaking but it got much louder and she realized that closing her eyes was a very bad thing to do and quickly opened them seeing Apollo's concerned expression. "It's nothing, I've just been eating out at small restaurants."

"Then why haven't you come to join us in supper," he held up his wrist that had a golden bracelet, "Plus you are lying. Your fingers twitch like they just want to pinch someone or something."

"Because I-" Athena closed her eyes again but not by choice. She felt her body start to fall forward then two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back, her eyes snapping open again. Apollo did have his arms out to catch her, pure fear and worry were shown on his face that was pale.

"Come back to us," an english accented voice spoke from behind her, Athena looked up to see a tanned man with blonde hair that had red streaks going back towards his braid that interchanged the color, his green eyes looked down at Athena kindly, "Hey, there."

"Artie?" Athena asked.

"C'mon, the three of us should get something to eat," Artie said, "No objections Athena."

"Uhm, who are you?" Apollo asked.

"I shall introduce myself once we get to a table and order. We can explain more there, unless you need to go somewhere?"

"Just to the crime scene that's up the road there," Apollo said watching Athena use this Artie person for support to stand. "I can see if they are done investigating so we can get there. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay, I'm going to start getting food in Athena here, she hasn't had a full relapse yet," Artie said. "I'm sure you will find us."

Apollo knew that something happen two weeks in court, Athena came back with a win but her self-esteem or ego seemed to have dropped. Apollo and Phoenix tried to the details out of Athena and her client but came up with nothing. Everyone at the agency saw her slowly stop eating to where she just stopped eating a week ago. Apollo was determined to find out the truth behind her new behavior of not eating, not being Trucy's assistant, not even going into the courtroom as the main defense lawyer. She seemed to cower a bit from the glares of Simon Blackquill and even the looks from Nahyuta Sahdmadhi.

They were walking towards the crime scene and Athena kept getting a distant, closed off look in her eyes and almost collapse a couple of times. Apollo knew that Prosecutor Blackquill is in charge of this case and that Athena possibly didn't want him to see her like this so he decided to start the conversation that brought this on.

He didn't expect for her to almost collapse when he started pressuring her about the issue or the fact that she literally lost conscience until a man grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. She seemed surprise to see him but he had a sense of what's wrong with her. He kept offering food which Apollo knew Athena needed since she didn't even struggle when he grabbed her.

After a small conversation, Apollo decided to check up on the crime scene, if he could investigate it now then he'll send Athena a text if not then he'll get permission (try to ) to investigate the scene later.

Simon saw the 'demon-looking' lawyer walk towards the crime scene with Athena. He turned around to talk to Detective Sky who found something but when he turned back around, he saw a stranger grabbed onto Athena and help her keep standing. Simon just glared because Athena actually was using this stranger willingly to keep herself, she usually fusses when he tried to help her when she was younger. Simon doesn't know if it was his years in prison or his instinct to not trust that stranger so he was flabbergasted (didn't show it) that Apollo went towards the crime scene. Simon turned back around just as Detective Skye finished investigating.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, Ema," Apollo greeted as he approached the crime scene tape, "Will it be okay if I do my own investigations?"

"We just got done investigating," Ema said.

"I don't see why not, since every piece of evidence leads to your client," Simon responded. "Where's Cykes-dono? She was with you."

"I find it strange that you only seem to care about Athena," Apollo replied.

"I care about Taka."

"...Right. Anyway a guy who she knows is taking her out to lunch. She's been acting strange through."

"Strange how?" Ema asked.

"I think I would like to know more before telling anything. She took an urgent request for a client with the trial only being two hours away from starting. She's been acting strange since and won't let anyone know about what happened. Thank you for letting me investigate and I'm sure I will find some evidence to prove my client's innocence."

Simon left his questions to himself as APollo started investigating with Ema who was making sure that he didn't ruin the crime scene. He left and proceeded to try and find Athena with this new guy. He finally found them at the sandwich place he knew Athena usually frequented but she had a small salad bowl in front of her with maybe a bite or two left and the guy was eating his sandwich. He must have said something because she just rolled her eyes before looking towards Simon's direction.

Simon always loving to tease his young friend walked over and just sat himself down at the empty chair close to the table completely uninvited. Athena didn't seem to mind but the other other guy did and glared at him which had no effect on the ex-convict.

"Justice-dono did mention that you have been acting strange lately," Simon said opening the conversation as Athena took a small bite out of her salad leaving one more bite in there, "but to you see you have a salad is something I thought I'd never seen."

"I do enjoy more foods than what you've usually seen me eat," Athena replied continuing the banter. "I just wanted something different."

"If you wanted something different then let me stain color your hair," the guy mumbled still giving Simon an untrusting look which only fueled the distrust Simon had for him.

"Ignore him," Athena said. "I'm guessing Apollo is investigating?"

"Yes, I also find it strange that you aren't there with him."

Athena let out a nervous laugh, "I will be soon. I about collapse on my way there."

Simon raised an eyebrow as Athena took the last bite of her salad while the stranger whispered something to Athena before he got up and headed inside to pay. "Well, looks like I'm going back to the office. It was nice seeing you again."

"Before you go, I just have two more questions," Simon said watching her stand up. "Who is that guy and why are you so nervous and scared?" Athena's eyes got wide, "Ever since I sat down you've been nervous and scared, why?"

"It's because I think I didn't do a worthy enough job of defending Bucky," she responded.

" _Not good enough, not good enough! You haven't done enough to -"_ Widget started to say.

"Widget!" Athena cried in surprise placing her hands over her necklace silencing it, "You aren't helping me here."

The man came back and motioned for Athena to follow which she did waving good-bye to him. Simon's eyes turned cold, Athena was hiding a dangerous secret from him and that mad had something to do with it. He just knew it.

Athena looked down at her lap with her hands folded over. Much to Artie's persistence, she told her makeshift family at the Wright Anything Agency about her being an anorexic and how she had a trigger two weeks ago at the trial. She couldn't stop herself and explained how it happened and how confidence and self-esteem was completely shattered. Thanks to Prosecutor Blackquill and Prosecutor Sahdmadhi in court. She had tried to keep a brave face but she couldn't see the expressions of their faces, especially when the disbelief, anger, and worry were so loud in their hearts. She was glad that Artie was there to support her.

"Athena," her boss - Phoenix Wright - said gently. "Why did you not tell us sooner?"

She looked up at the famous lawyer, his hair spiked in the black, his brown eyes showed a fatherly love and his blue suit hid how pale he really was. Apollo looked shocked and a young magician girl wearing a light blue magician's hat and cape with a classical magician one piece suit looked like he was borderline in tears. "I didn't want to feel that I let you down."

"Athena!" the magician girl said hugging Athena almost like she was glass but the tears and the sadness in her heart told Athena that she wanted to hug her tight, "We're family! You've always supported us since day one!"

"Trucy," Athena said shocked as she hugged the girl back. She looked at Apollo who was still looking shock.

"Apollo, I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be," Apollo said finally finding his voice, "I just never thought you would be anorexic."

"It's something that I told her to keep secret," Artie said who was standing behind me. "So she wouldn't be judged on that."

"And you're the half-brother, Artie Cosmos, right?" Phoenix asked as Athena tried to console his adopted daughter telling her that she'll be fine."

"Yes, I'm also a fabulous hair stylists so if you ever decide to get a new hair style -"

"Leave my hair out of this!"

"Does Prosecutor Blackquill know?" Apollo asked.

Athena shook her head, "No, but I want to tell him. I want to let him know by myself."

"You have your courage still," Phoenix said with a smile, "Because I wouldn' want to let Edgeworth know without Larry. Then again, Larry would make it so much more dramatic." He rubbed his chin, "Actually, that gives me an idea, Trucy would you please come with me?"

"But Daddy -" Trucy said moving her head away from Athena's chest where she was crying at.

"Artie and Apollo will take care of her, I might need your magic tricks through," Phoenix spoke looking at the two men.

"Okay," Trucy said reluctantly.

"So, how do you plan on telling Prosecutor Blackquill?" Apollo asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I figured I'll go back to the client for the case that started it all," Athena said softly.

Phoenix and Trucy were sitting on one of the couches in the High Prosecutor's office. Trucy was already trying to think of shows and tricks that she could do to help improve Athena's self-image of herself. Phoenix smiled to himself, Trucy and Athena hit it off like sisters straight away. A Man with silver grey hair and glasses stepped in, his white cravat and rosemary red suit was a much better suit than the one that is framed on the wall. "Mr. Wright, Ms. Wright, what brings the two of of you here?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, hello," Trucy spoke.

Phoenix stood up holding onto a file in his hand, "Miles, I need to show you something and to ask for some favors."

"Hmph, what makes you think I'll listen to them?" Edgeworth asked smugly.

"You haven't kicked us out yet. Besides, they won't be hard favors, in fact they might be a little bit beneficial to you." Phoenix replied motioning for the prosecutor to take a seat before he sat himself down.

"Very well, get on it," Edgeworth said sitting down behind his desk.

"My newest party - Athena Cykes - has had some health and psychological issues after a case," Phoenix started off. "Her self-esteem has gone down fast after the case she had two weeks ago."

"I noticed she stood more in the background lately," Edgeworth said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Phoenix held up the field he had, "This will provide the answer to that but my favor is when you find out that Athena is the head defense, I want her to go against Franziska and Diego. Especially Diego."

"Mr. Godot is still in prison," Edgeworth responded.

"Prosecutor Blackquill was in prison and you let him work," Phoenix replied back as he stood up and placed the file on his desk. "That's the transcript from the last case Athena worked. Prosecutor Sahdmadhi practically harassed Athena. It just wasn't the banter to get one riled up, to make a mistake, he harassed her and used her sensitive hearing against her. I have taken the liberty to highlight the main points for you."

"I'm sure Mr. Godot will enjoy getting back into the court. I will look at this case file as soon as I can today. May I ask how Ms. Cykes is recovering?"

"Her half-brother came when she was at the beginning of her third relapse. She's an anorexic, Miles. She's conscience of what other people think of her, that's why I would like those two prosecutors to go against her, they are tough opponents, they won't lose their focus over the case, and they both have shadows on their past, but it doesn't stop them." Phoenix looked at his daughter. "Shall we get back to the office, Trucy?"

"Yes Daddy!" Trucy said getting off of the couch. "I need to talk to Artie about something as well."

Miles Edgeworth watched as his childhood friend and worthy adversary in the courtroom walked out of his office. He owed Phoenix a lot but there was something within Phoenix's behavior that told Miles that he was in his 'protective father' mode.

Simon Blackquill walked into Whet Noodle two days later and had to look around for Athena who invited him here. He didn't see the familiar orange hair in a side pony tail or the bright yellow outfit. Bucky Whet did pass him so he stopped his old friend, "Bucky, where's Cykes-dono?"

"Who?" Bucky asked clueless before he remember. "Oh, Mz. Chickadee! She's at your usual table. She looks a lot different today, she's prettier today."

"Thanks Bucky," Simon said walking towards his table. There was a lady there with orange hair sitting there. Her orange hair was pulled back from the sides of the face into a small pony tail with pink flowers decorating the sides. The young lady was wearing a pastel yellow mini sweater that covered her arms but as Simon got closer, he saw that the lady was wearing a short but appropriate length black dress.

The lady looked up and Simon was surprised to see that the lady was Athena, her eyes narrowed, "is there a reason as to why your heart is so surprised?" Her eyes went back to normal. "I did invite you here for lunch after all."

Simon smirked as he sat down across from her, "Because it's rude to not enjoy the food here or at least order something."

"I did order and I have already paid for it, by the way, there is discord in your heart."

"Tsk, fine. I wasn't expecting you to be all dressed up," Simon confessed looking off to the side, "Are you getting ready for a date?"

"Ha, ha," Athena replied taking a sip of her water, "Like anyone would want to date someone like me?"

She put her glass down with a sad smile ad stared into the water, "Artie confiscated my usual outfit and pulled this out of my closet. Then he wanted to do my hair, when you have a hair stylist that provides some good celebrity gossip as a roommate, how can I resist?"

"Whose Artie?"

"Oh," Athena looked up. "You've met him. He was the man I was with about three days ago when you sat at the table unannounced! I didn't introduce you to each other did I?"

"The guy with the braided hair with blonde or red color in it? That guy?" Simon asked angrily. He wanted slam his fist on the table.

"Wow, no need to get angry," Athena said. "You'll cause a scene." Bucky came with Simon's usual order of soba noodles and usual drink of green tea. "Thank you Bucky."

"Sure you don't want anything Mz. Chickadee?" Bucky asked. "I mean I don't want to leave you disappointed."

"I'm fine, I'm currently on a uh...diet, I guess you can say," Athena replied. "I promise that once I'm at my goal, I'll come visit and have your recommendation,"

"Suit yourself, Enjoy your meal," Bucky said before going to greet some new customers.

"Back to Artie," Athena spoke looking at her companion. "He's not going to hurt me. He's my half-brother and my main support system right now." She chuckled as she picked her glass up, "He's making sure that I'm being a good girl."

Simon watched as she took a small sip and once the glass was down, she started tracing the lip of the glass. "Thank you for my meal but you didn't have to take me here if you are on a diet that you claim you are on."

"I have a reason for coming here through," Athena said looking at her glass still tracing the lip. "Your favorite soba shop is sort of the crime scene."

" _Not worthy! Not worthy! Not worthy!"_ Widget said almost chanting it.

"You are against me too, huh, Widget?" Athena asked shaking her head.

"You are -" Simon said the rest of his sentence of 'acting strange' but was covered by Athena interrupting.

"An anorexic," Athena said right after Simon said 'are'.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Simon asked not believing his ears.

Athena stopped tracing the lip of her glass and looked at Simon before looking down at the table, "I'm an anorexic Simon. I'm recovery from an almost relapse. My stomach hasn't been able to handle heavy starch since my last relapse." She looked back at Simon, "I guess you can say that the case you brought to me out of the blue was a trigger for me. It started from a little tease you directed towards me before the trial. My own demons had taken control of my self-image and the trial just ruined my confidence. So maybe, I wasn't as capable and qualified that I thought I was."

"Athena," Simon growled out not even touching his food.

"I'm not blaming you so please get the self-guilt out of your heart and eat," Athena said giving him her concerned look, "It would've happened during that trial anyway since there was so much jeering and malice within the crowd. I was at a high risk since I only had one person for support, stressful job, very active, and was still barely keeping the healthy weight for someone my age."

She stood up and pushed her chair in,"It's not like you to waste food Simon so please eat. I need to get going. Trucy needs help with her spanish homework and I promised Phoenix I'll be there to walk her back to the office."

Simon growled and looked at his food before getting up and leaving the shop ignoring Bucky cry out at the wasted food. Athena wasn't too far away and with his long strides had him in front of her. She looked at him in surprise, Widget's face becoming yellow, "You can't just drop it there like that? It is my fault because I gave you the case."

"You wanted Phoenix or Apollo, I was the last option," Athena replied. "Besides, I could never blame you."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Simon yelled using his courtroom voice.

"And be treated like glass? That I can break with one wrong touch?" Athena questioned, the anger that was heard in his heart and voice was brought back to him reading the signs and in her voice, "I've been treated like that twice and I hated it! Do you have any idea on how much it hurts to feel like you're constantly being judged for being fat, not losing enough weight before I feel like I can eat? It's hell, Simon, those at my work are treating me like I'm glass, providing words they think will help but there's uncertainty in their hearts!" She walked past him, anger and sadness mixing into her voice. "I don't need you to treat me the same way Simon. I wanted you to know about this through me and not by rumors."

He grabbed her arm tightly and stopped her from walking away, "Why am I the last to know about this?"

"I was scared Simon," she replied honestly. "I didn't want to lose you as a friend but I see I've already caused you to much pain and suffering ever since you first met me." She pulled her arm away," So good-bye Prosecutor Blackquill. We shall meet in court."

Simon went to go after her but Bucky got in the way making sure his opinion was heard about Simon leaving his food untouched especially since that 'pretty lady' went to the trouble of ordering and paying for it.

Monday morning came and Athena got the biggest shock of her young career, "You're serious? You want me to take this case that you mostly investigated by myself? Why not Apollo?"

"I have my own case which is scheduled the same time as yours," Apollo replied.

"And when I took on the two cases, I didn't realize that they are scheduled at the same time," Phoenix said, "I have complete faith in you, Athena."

There was honestly in his voice and heart, "If you say so boss, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Athena," Phoenix chuckled.

"I won't be able to be in there to cheer you on," Artie said. "I have work today, apparently they pawning the rudest client onto to me to see if I shall last."

"Well, if you did celebrity models and movie stars hairs, this should be no problem then," Apollo spoke grinning.

"Yep! I don't see what the big fuss is," Artie chuckled. He gave his sister a tight hug, "I'll visit you as soon as I get off to hear how you did."

Athena walked into the courtroom full of nerves which intensified upon seeing a white hair, weird laser beam face gadget, green dressed man drinking what smelled like coffee but there were shackles on his wrist, "I'm facing a convict prosecutor? Are you kidding me?"

Prosecutor Godot was surprised when High Prosecutor Edgeworth told him that he was a prosecutor for a case. He wasn't expecting a young female defense lawyer who appeared to still be in high school, there was something different about her through, it was a hidden flame for justice buried beneath her eyes, a flame that reminded him of his most beloved kitten. His eyes made him see things that most people couldn't understand, they were super sensitive, a family trait that skips many generations. He saw the white wings of an angel on this defense lawyer but also a woman wearing one of those japanese style outfits that he never bothered to remember the name of, her brown hair was up in a style that reminded him of the pictures that he saw of Misty Fey. So was this a lost angel trying to find her demon guardian or did she lose her demon like he lost his angel?

He smile, this is going to be interesting to watch and learn about this defense lawyer.

Simon was not in a good mood, not in a bad mood, but in a ticked off mood. He was expecting to see Athena by Apollo's side and she wasn't there which made him think that she was with Phoenix facing against Prosecutor Sahdmadhi.

When his case ended with a 'Guilty' verdict, he watched as Apollo went to another courtroom defense lobby, however the familiar sounds of shackles being accompanied made him look at the stairs to see a fellow inmate he knew come down with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh, Prosecutor Blackquill, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. Godot," Simon bowed in greeting, "What are you doing here?"

"Edgeworth mentioned how he's cleaning house and asked me to help out," Godot replied. "I just so happen to met a feisty pup in the court that reminded me of my kitten. It felt food to be back in the courtroom."

"Too bad you will not be able to enjoy the liberties as a free man before you die," Simon said. "Last I heard in the clink that your days are numbered."

"Edgeworth is working on that but I'm not afraid, my angel will guide since she's patiently waiting but tell me Prosecutor Blackquill, have you found your angel?"

"My angel?" Simon replied. "I do not believe in such things."

Godot looked up the stairs and Simon followed his gaze to see Athena talking to a young woman who kept petting Athena's long hair as a nervous habit. "Hey pup!" Godot yelled causing the young woman to run away and Athena to look down the stairs in surprise upon seeing Simon there, "You are still wet behind the ears and you appreciate my blends. I expect to see you do well in court, especially since you didn't put your tail in between your legs and ran."

Athena just stared in surprise along with Simon who went back to staring at the other prosecutor as he started to laugh, "Don't let her escape, Blackquill, she's your angel. Your light in the darkness."

Athena walked down the stairs, "What do you mean Godot-dono?" SImon asked growling.

"She's a little bit broken but she's your angel who needs the protection of a demon like you, you need her light," he replied enjoying seeing the way Simon's hidden black demon's tail stray irritated but once the angel was within reach, the tail wrapped around the young female's waist. He turned around and let the bailiff walk with him to the police vehicle. "As for you pup, I expect to see more bite than bark next time we meet."

"What was that about about?" Athena asked as the bailiffs led Godot away.

"I honestly have no idea," he replied hating how formal this conversation sounded. "However I do wish to talk to you."

"I expected as much from you two sinners," another voice spoke, the color drained Athena's face and Simon's eyes went to a glare, "Holy Mother will make sure the both of you suffer in the very bottoms of her many hells."

"Prosecutor Sad Monk," Simon spoke in a low voice, a warning that he knew all too well, "I'm getting tired of hearing about your Holy Mother who approves of convicting innocent souls due to a bias system. I've done my research on your country."

"Simon," Athena said quietly as she went to stand next to him, "You want to talk then let's go. We'll go to your favorite soba spot."

Simon looked down at the yellow dressed defense attorney and it clicked inside of Simon's mind, Prosecutor Godot somehow knew he almost lost the girl - no young woman that had saved him from death, took upon his sister's case even though she knows his sister hates her and get a dramatically reduced sentence, took his case and won with little information while facing her own problem, and now trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

"You defense lawyer, you rotten egg yolk," Sahdmadhi sigh shaking his head, "You have already chosen the path of sinners and you are dragging this Prosecutor further into hell by associating with him. Haven't you done enough damage to him?"

"I...I-" Athena said sadly looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"I'll be quiet if I were you, Prosecutor Sad Monk," Simon spoke up glaring at the religious prosecutor. "I'm not a lost soul like you clinging to a religious figure. You are no better than a holy man because you are a sinner as well," Simon smirked. "When the odds are against me and I'm alone, I know there is someone who I can always count on to be in my corner. I will not let Athena battle alone when the odds are against her and I'm sure I know how to defend someone who I love better than you!"

"Simon!" Athena said surprised at the raw emotion in his voice and heart. She watched as Simon's body tense and she went in front of him pushing at his chest, "C'mon Simon, let's go please. I'm hungry so please ignore him!" Simon could tell that her ears were starting to hurt so he backed down a little and looked at her, nodding his head, "Thank you."

"Tsk, how easy you fall for the rotten egg yolk tricks of deception," Sahdmadhi sighed in defeat, "A sinner like her does not deserve the simple task of eating."

"I would shut your mouth if I were you sir," an english accented voice spoke from the entranceway. Artie got up in Sahdmadhi face poking his chest with a sneer, "You have no right to talk to my sister like that."

"Artie!" Athena said surprised.

"Another sinner joining the ranks of the rotten egg yolk," Sahdmadhi said shaking his head, "You should leave while you can still hope of saving your soul."

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Artie said, "You have another thing coming. I have some old friends that will love to show you not to mess with me or my sister."

"Are you threatening me sir?" Sahdmadhi asked.

"Not in a violent way of course," Artie said. "Now back off of my sister!"

"Come on," Simon whispered into Athena's ear, "I think your brother can handle the Sad Monk."

"I see no need to," Sahdmadhi said, "She is a sinner and she will go into the bottoms of hell."

"Oh my gee!" another stranger voice said before this tall woman - taller than Simon - ran over with soft luscious hair that was the color of brown in smooth waves, her blue eyes targeted on Athena and ran over to her, pulling Athena away and towards her with a very tight hug. "Athena, baby, dearie, Artie told me about what happened! Sweetie! Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know I would do anything for you! My precious innocent angel," she cooed stroking Athena's hair, "I knew I should've adopted you and protected you."

"Tressy!" Athena gasped for breath.

"Oh, my," she said seeing Simon, "Who's Mr. Dark, Tall, and Handsome?"

Athena's face still squeezed into Tressy skin glowed a bright red, "That's Simon."

"Tressy! So glad for you to show up," Artie said.

"Well, I couldn't let my precious Athena deal with her inner demons by herself," Tressy cooed. "Oh, how I have missed you my darling Athena!"

"The rotten egg yolk has to deal with her inner demons along, her soul is too late to be saved from the bottomless depths of hell, but it might relieve some of the suffering," Sahdmadhi said as Artie backed away.

Tressy slowly let go of Athena and looked at Sahdmadhi, "Oh? What makes you think that Athena is going to hell? Do you plan on sending her there? You-" her eyes narrowed, "you plan on hurting her don't you?"

Athena took this chance to grab Simon's hand and run out of the courtroom. "Mr. Dark, Tall, and Handsome?" Simon asked outside. "And isn't that Tressy? The famous actress who plays as Edna Bones?"

"Yes, she's like a mother to Artie and me. She's very protective of us as well. Let's just say that Sahdmadhi is possibly facing someone who isn't afraid to show him his place in the world with a harsh talking to. Poor Edgeworth because he'll be the next victim."

"I see," Simon said.

"I am hungry so where are we going to eat?" Athena asked out of the blue.

"I thought you was healing?"

"I am! I am telling you that I'm hungry. That I want to eat something Simon, I'm not running away from food even through my mind is telling me to run."

Simon led her to a nearby salad joint. Maybe just maybe they will be able to fix each other.

 _~~Meanwhile~~_

"Where did my precious Athena go?" Tressy asked Artie as she broke the beads that Sahdmadhi threw at the defense and stepping on the beads. Klavier had quickly ushered Apollo into another lobby to save him from the fate of his fellow associates, Phoenix had managed to escape in the shadows while Edgeworth was looking at Sadhmadhi who was sneering and hitting his fist against the wall as Tressy and Artie walked away.

"I don't know, I could call her," Artie said getting his phone out.

"No need, I'm sure her and Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome went out on a date. She's growing up so fast," Tressy sighed. "I must ask her about her details about her date."


End file.
